Are some Mistakes Forever ?
by PCJanto
Summary: Jack and Ianto are a couple,Ianto wants to make it official,But Jack wants to keep things the way they are,So Ianto leaves Torchwood starting a life without Jack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Summery:Jack and Ianto are a couple, Ianto wants to make it official, Jack wants to keep things the way they are,So Ianto leaves Torchwood starting a life without Jack

Editor Note:This chapter has been edit and Beta by the wonderful Best-In -Red

Are some Mistakes Forever ?

T

Chapter-1

"Good morning, Ianto." A voice greeted the Welshman as he walked through the door.

"Good morning Mary, you're very cheerful this morning," he smiled as he greeted the woman.

Mary smiled. "Who wouldn't be, working with you?"

Ianto entered his office followed by Mary with the morning mail and reports that needed his signature for U.N.I.T. As Mary turn to leave she reminded Ianto that he had a meeting with Martha Jones in an hour.

Ianto smiled. "Thank you, Mary. What would I ever do without you?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Mary smirked closing the office door.

Ianto and Mary had hit it off the first time they met. Ianto had transferred from Torchwood Three to U.N.I.T. in London, working alone side Martha Jones. He was head director of the Archive Research Department(ARD). The fact that he had eidetic memory proved to be an great asset for this job.

As Martha arrived, she was greeted by a freshly brewed cup of Ianto's special blend coffee. Martha breathed in the enticing aroma and moaned as she sipped from the delicious brew.

Ianto laughed at her enjoyment. "Careful, Martha. We don't want the staff, or Mickey, getting ideas. So, what bring you to my department besides the coffee?"

Ianto noticed that Martha tensed up, which could only mean one thing: Captain Jack Harkness.

Martha took another sip of her coffee before speaking. "Ianto, U.N.I.T. is sending the directors of each department to Cardiff for a conference. You and I have been chosen along with Mickey and Adam. Are he and you ok? Have you talked to Jack since you left?"

Ianto cringing inwardly. "Jack made his choice, and I wasn't it. It's been nearly two years, and we've talked over the phone about only work-related subjects. He's no longer a part of my life.

Martha, I'm happy. Steven being in my life has given me so much joy and happiness, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I will attend the conference, but my private life is off limits to everyone, especially Jack. I have kept my personal life private, except for you and Tosh and I trust you two to keep it that way.

Martha nodded in agreement. Jack and Ianto were both her friends, but considering the situation, she respected Ianto's choice and supported him. Steven clearly had given Ianto a new perspective on life.

When he arrived at home, Ianto didn't see Steven. He missed him, but at the same time was relieved that he wasn't there. Going to his bedroom, he undressed and entered the shower. As the hot water sprayed his body, he could feel his tense muscles starting to relax. While he showered, he could smell Jack's pheromones, feel his strong arms wrap around his waist, and hear him laughing as he shampooed his hair.

Ianto slid down the shower wall, putting his head in his hands as he cried saying, "Why? Why does he still affect me this way?"

~~~~~~~~ Cardiff

Jack was in his office watching his teammates. Tosh was at her workstation tapping away on her computer, Gwen was on the phone and Owen was slouched in his chair, pretending to be working.

Jack noticed Owen suddenly sit up and Tosh and Gwen rushed over to his desk. Curious, Jack came out of his office.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Owen frowned. "Jack, did you get the memo that we're all due to attend a conference here along with U.N.I.T. representatives, Brigadier Alistair and those other bureaucratic snobs?"

Jack smiled. "Owen, that's every year. I usually ignore them."

"Apparently so," snarked Owen. "Guess that is why it stated Torchwood Three attendance is mandatory. And speaking of representatives, it appears that our one and only tea-boy is one of them."

Jack smile faltered as he turned and walked back to his office. Gwen followed closely behind.

Owen and Tosh continued discussing the upcoming conference and the fact that Ianto's name was listed as one of U.N.I.T.'s representatives. Tosh was concerned about Jack's reaction. It had been two years since he had seen Ianto.

Still, Tosh was also excited. She thought that she would see Ianto and Steven again. She remembered how they flew in from London to surprise her for her birthday and flew back the next day.

In Jack's office, Gwen was seething with angry. "Jack, why do you always react this way to his name? It's been nearly two years. He was forcing you to make a decision you weren't ready to make, so why should you feel guilty?"

"Because I was wrong!" shouted Jack, as he turned his back to her. "I was wrong. I love him and made the wrong decision for what I thought was the right reason." he continued softly, as his eyes glistened with tears.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:This chapter has been edit and Beta by the wonderful Best-In-Red ,Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and put this story on alert

K+

Chapter-2

Gwen stormed out of Jack's office to her desk while Tosh and Owen watched her.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Tosh's POV

As I watched Gwen storm out of Jack's office, I wanted to grab her and yell "Gwen, stop this insanity! It's been two years since Ianto left and Jack is still not with you!" I love Jack and Ianto and believe that someday, somehow, they would find their way back to each other. Why couldn't Jack have been honest and open with Ianto about his fears? Things would have been so much more different. It was too bad he realized that too late.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Gwen's POV

Tosh thinks I don't know she's watching me. It's because of her that Jack won't show his love or commit to me. How can he when she's constantly reminding him of that freaking tea-boy? I can't keep stringing Rhys along forever. Maybe if I showed her how to properly dress and apply her make-up, she could find a man of her own and stop being an obstacle between me and Jack. There should be plenty of single men at the conference.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Owen's POV

I can't believe this. Dr. Owen Harper has to be stuck in a room, listening to incoherent scientific babble that I could give a rat's arse about, thanks to our fearless leader. The only good thing that will come of it will be seeing our tea-boy again. There's something sketchy at the edge of my brain about him. If I didn't know any better, I would swear I've been retconned, which is totally impossible considering he's no longer here.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Since everything was quiet and there were no rift alerts predicted, Jack came out of his office and told his team they could go home.

"The conference is tomorrow night, so take tomorrow off. But keep your mobiles on in case of an emergency." he said, as he dismissed them with a wave, and the team left, delighted.

After everyone left, Jack did a finally check of the Hub, redirecting the rift predictor to his wrist strap. Then, he ventured to the tallest building in Cardiff, where he went when he needed to think.

Jack closed his eye and breathed deeply, as he remembered the last time he was with his gorgeous Welshman. They had lain in bed, after a night of hot, passionate sex, with Ianto wrapped in Jack's arms.

When Jack started to kiss and nuzzle Ianto's neck, Ianto whispered, "I wish we could be like this forever."

At these words, Jack had frozen and pulled away from Ianto as he realized where this was headed. Getting out of bed, he had collected his clothes that were on the bedroom floor, and had gotten dressed. The entire time, Ianto stayed where he was, looking shattered.

Before leaving Ianto's apartment, Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead saying, "I do love you, but we need to talk later at the Hub." With those words he walked out the door, leaving behind a shocked Ianto in tears.

Pulling his coat tightly around him, Jack shivered. He had never been loved or in love as he was with Ianto, but he was afraid and felt he needed to protect himself. He would be the one left alone. He was always the one who was left alone.

As tears streamed down his face, he whispered, "The pain of being without you is unbearable. It truly is better to have loved and lost than to not have love at all."

Jack decided that he would do whatever it took to get Ianto back in his arms and his life.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in it, it all BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Sorry for the long wait,I want to make sure this story was beta,This chapter has been beta by the wonderful Best-In-Red ,Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed and put this story on alert

T

Chapter-3

After safely arriving at Cardiff airport, the four U.N.I.T. representatives and Steven waited impatiently to collect their luggage. Martha watched Ianto and Steven as she thought how adorable they were, while Adam went over their itinerary.

The group arrived at the St. David's Hotel And Spa, which was positioned on the waterfront of Cardiff Bay. The hotel was flooded with natural light, creating a calming and tranquil atmosphere. Mickey and Adam were like kids in a candy store as they raved over its elegance and beauty. Watching their reaction, Ianto looked over at Steven and smiled as he held his hand.

Adam, Mickey and Martha wanted to meet later for food and drink at the Tempus at Tides, but Ianto and Steven declined. They wanted to spend time together since Steven would be leaving with Ianto's sister in the morning.

Martha was happy that Rhiannon had talked Steven into spending time with her family and Ianto's parents at their farm. Ianto knew that Steven would find the conference boring and definitely would have a more enjoyable time with his parents and Rhiannon's son and daughter and it would give them a chance to get to know him better.

Remembering Rhiannon's bold words to Steven, "If you are going to be a part of this family, you better learn to fit in," Ianto found himself laughing out loud. He would spend a few days at the conference and join them later.

Ianto and Steven had a wonderful evening as they laughed and told each other jokes. They talked about their last visits, like going to the fairytale castle, surprising Tosh on her birthday and visiting the awesome Millennium Stadium.

Morning came too soon for Ianto and as he kissed Steven's forehead as a goodbye, Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "For Pete's sake, Ianto, it's not like we won't see you again."

Later, everyone did meet for lunch in Tempus at Tides. As Mickey and Adam went to explore other extravagant feature of the hotel, Martha decided to approach Ianto about the upcoming conference that night and about Jack.

Martha put her hand on top of Ianto's. "I know tonight is going to be hard, seeing him again''.

"You have no idea how hard," Ianto said. "Would you believe that I still love him, Martha? Sometimes I wish I hadn't left, but I needed to know that he would always be there and would come back if he had to leave. I know you can understand why."

Martha spoke soothingly. "Ianto, I will alway support your decisions, but do you think you are being fair to Steven or Jack? Tonight, you and Jack need to talk, and I mean really talk."

Ianto knew Martha was right; tonight he had to talk to Jack. They were not together, but Jack would always remain a very big part of his life.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;Many thanks to the awesome Best-In-Red for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this story

T

Chapter-4

Ianto loved the idea of the conference being held at the hotel in one of extravagant dining rooms, so that when it was over he could always go upstairs to his suite and relax. As he prepared for the event, which was in the next hour, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous. It was all due to seeing Jack again; he had already changed suits three times.

At the hub, Jack was going through the same emotions as Ianto. He was going all out to impress Ianto, and tonight he would discard his trademark coat, to be replaced by an Alfani black tuxedo. He would also drive his sports car that was kept in the Torchwood underground parking garage, which only came out on special occasions.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen arrived at the conference before Jack, and as Owen looked around the room, he whispered through clenched teeth, "Bloody hell, kill me now." Both Gwen and Tosh shushed him and told him to behave.

Martha was the first to greet the group, and curiously asked why Jack wasn't with them. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jack made his grand entrance. The man was gorgeous, like a movie star, and all eyes fell on him.

Martha, Tosh and Gwen were speechless, and Owen mumbled something about needing a drink, and as he passed Jack, he whispered to 'turn down the bloody pheromones.'

Jack smiled as he greeted Martha, Tosh and Gwen, but he soon was focusing on searching the crowd for Ianto. When their eyes met, for that magical moment, it was just the two of them. Jack was abruptly snapped back into reality when a jealous Gwen looped her arm through his as they went to their seats. Tosh frowned when she saw this.

Ianto sighed and continued talking to Adam. Martha wasn't surprised by Gwen's actions; she knew that Gwen believed if she couldn't have Jack, neither would Ianto.

As Mickey went to talk with Jack, Martha and Ianto introduced Tosh, Gwen and Owen to Adam. Jack and Ianto stared at each other as their emotions surged within them.

When Brigadier Alistair took center stage to speak, everyone went to their assigned seats. Martha and Tosh's eyes met, and an unnoticed nod was exchanged.

Gwen rushed to sit next to Jack, but unbeknownst to her, Tosh and Martha had changed the seating so that Jack would sit between Ianto and Tosh and leave her sitting amongst the other remaining friends.

As the Brigadier spoke, Jack's hand found Ianto's under the table and Ianto tenderly smiled at Jack as their fingers intertwined. Seeing this, Martha and Tosh knew they had made the right decision to finally do something to help their friends, though they regretted that they had waited so long.

While everyone stood to applaud at the end of the brigadier's speech, Jack saw this as a distraction, and grabbing Ianto's hand, he pulled him out of the conference room, bypassing the valet and heading straight for a waiting cab.

Jack pulled a protesting Ianto close to him and kissed him both passionately and tenderly on the lips. With a change of heart, Ianto suddenly wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing him hungrily as they headed to the hub.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note:Warning the rating on this chapter is M,Due to sexual content which i am lousy at writing,Many thanks to the awesome Best-In-Red for taking the time out of her busy schedule to beta this story

M

Chapter-5

By the time Jack and Ianto reach the hub, all Ianto's self restraint was lost as Jack's passionately kissed him. Leading Ianto to the invisible lift ,Jack pressed the few buttons needed to descend, and they lost themselves in each other's passion as they felt the overwhelming need to be close. As the lift stopped, Jack pulled away from Ianto and looked lovingly into his eyes.

'' I love you, Yan, i never stop loving you," he said ''Please tell me you want this too''

''Jack, i never stopped loving you'', Ianto said as tears streamed down his cheeks, ''It was you, Always you''

When he heard this, Jack kissed Ianto, while pledging to never let him go, and led him to his office. Myfanwy flew above squawking, as if she sensed Ianto was home

Once Jack and Ianto had reached his bunker, clothes were strewn everywhere as their naked bodies rubbed against each other in a build up of hot passion. Jack pushed Ianto down onto the bed, and leaned in to kiss him long and hard, whispering words of endearment in his ear.

As there harden erections rubbed against each other, Jack moaned. He gently pulled away ,only to grab the necessary supplies, and gently began to enter Ianto, At this intrusion, Ianto whimpered, and Jack slowly caressed Ianto hardened erection. Soon, Jack found an acceptable rhythm, and began to thrust into Ianto repeatedly. While this was happening, Ianto's fingers ran through his hair, occasionally gripping Jack's shoulders to find some sort of anchor in his throes of passion. It had been too long since they had touched and kissed each other like this.

Later, while basking in blissful afterglow, Jack held Ianto secure in his arms,He was afraid to let go

"Have I mentioned that you look very, very good in a suit?" Ianto murmured into Jack's ear,

Have I mentioned you look damn good in and out of a suited, ?''replied Jack

''No you haven't, Sir,'' Ianto smirked, Then he noticed Jack had tears in his eyes. ''Jack what's wrong?'' asked Ianto worriedly

''Ianto these are tears of happiness, I need to tell you something that I should have told you before you left." Jack revealed his fears to Ianto and about how he had realized that he was wrong.

"There hadn't been anyone else since you left. The reason that I never came to London was because I thought that you wanted me out of your life, since you went so far to get away from me. Ianto, promise me you won't leave me again."

Ianto looked at him. "Jack, I've always wanted you in my life. There is so much that I need to tell you. I promise I will never leave you again for good, but I do have to return to London to deal with some important issues and turn in my resignation."

Jack reached into his nightstand and pulled out a black box ,Which he gave to Ianto,

Ianto looked at Jack, ''This isn't necessary I promise to come back"

Jack smile ''Ianto, I brought this ring the day before you left, now it where it should have been two years ago''. Taking it out of the box, Jack placed the ring on Ianto finger and asked the welshman to marry him.

"Ianto answered Jack with a deep kiss that led them into another round of blissful sex

While Jack slept, Ianto kissed his forehead and whispered, '' I love you'', as he quietly eased out of bed.

After showering an getting dressed, he went to Jack office, and sat at Jack desk. Ianto write him a note saying that he was returning to the hotel and then London, but that he would return in two days. He signed it with a " Love you always, Ianto''

Opening Jack's Tin box of memories, Ianto smiled at the picture of them on top of the pile. He opened his wallet, and removed a picture from it, which he added to Jack's precious memories before putting it away.

Then he left, but before doing so, he made coffee

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Editor Note;Warning the rating on this chapter is M,Due to some sexual content ,Thank to everyone who review and support this story,as always thanks to my magnificent beta reader Best-In-Red,You're totally awesome

M

Chapter-6

During the cab ride back to the hotel, Ianto was filled with hope, happiness and plans for his future with Jack. As he entered the hotel lobby, still mesmerized by his night of passion, he was greeted by a calming and tranquil atmosphere. Smiling, he took the elevator to his suite as he imagined him and Jack dressed in white tuxedos with red roses in their lapels, dancing across the floor in each other's arms singing "Unforgettable."

At the hub, Jack was still asleep in his bunker, something he rarely done since Ianto left. With a smile on his face, he dreamt of every detail of his night of erotic bliss with Ianto, from when their eyes first met, to when he gently entered Ianto for the first time in ages while slowly pumping his lover with his hand, and finally when they both shot their release, Jack into Ianto and Ianto into Jack's hand, as they both experienced pure ecstasy simultaneously.

When Jack awoke, he panicked at finding his fiancee to be gone. Leaping out of bed and rushing up the ladder to his office, he frantically shouted Ianto's name. Before he left his office to check the hub, his eyes caught sight of the letter Ianto had left visible on his desk. Sitting at his desk, Jack read Ianto's note, then closed his eyes and thanked the universe, or whatever higher powers there were, that had given him a second chanced with the man who had captured his heart.

Now in his suite , Ianto began making arrangements to start his life with Jack again. He called Tosh and Martha on a three-way phone line, and he announced his and Jack's good news. The two women were ecstatic about this, and though Martha hated to see him leave UNIT, she knew he didn't really belong there. After exclamations of excitement, Tosh finally asked the question that she knew Martha had been avoiding.

"Ianto, did you tell Jack about Steven?" she asked.

As the two waited for Ianto's response, Martha couldn't restrain herself.

"Oh Ianto. Please tell me you have told him." she begged.

Ianto sighed. "Tosh, Martha, I plan on telling him when I return. He's aware that there are things I need to tell him that he needs to know. Our love has survived worse, and I know it can survive this. And so will Steven. He already knows about Jack and who he really is."

Martha and Tosh knew that things had finally been set right. Martha agreed to cover for Ianto at the conference while he returned to London, and the three friends agreed to meet up with Jack on his return to celebrate their engagement as they said goodbye to one another.

Ianto was running late and he still had to check his luggage and board his plane when his mobile rang. It was Rhiannon, who said Steven wanted to know when he would arrive. Ianto told her that he couldn't talk now, but would explain everything later, and that he was on his way to London. As he tried to hang up, Rhiannon kept talking and Ianto couldn't concentrate.

"Rhiannon, please, not now," Ianto said, then he hung up.

As the cog wheel door alarm announced the arrival of Tosh, Jack came out of his office, freshly showered and dressed with a cup of Ianto's coffee and a big smile on his face. Seeing Tosh, he greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. His instinct told him that he had her and Martha to thank for everything that had happened last night.

Next to arrive was Owen who smirked.

"Bloody hell, is that the tea-boy's special brew I smell?" he asked, as he hastily moved to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

Jack laughed. "Yes, it is Owen, nice of you to notice."

When Gwen arrived, she was seething with anger and it was obvious who it was directed toward: Tosh. She couldn't prove it, but she knew, beyond any doubt, that Tosh had worked overtime at the conference to put up obstacles between her and Jack, all the while forcing that damn tea-boy on him.

In his office, Jack received a call from Martha congratulating him on his and Ianto's engagement. She told him that he better treat ianto right because he probably wouldn't get another chance. Jack agreed and thanked Martha for all her help, including covering for Ianto.

After hanging up, Jack came out of his office and shouted, "Meeting. Boardroom. Now."

As everyone arrived and took his or her seat, Jack stood with his arms folded and a big smiled on his face.

He began. "Tosh, Owen, and Gwen, I have two announcements that will impact the team. As you know-"

At that moment Tosh's mobile rang, and Jack nodded for her to answer. It was clearly Martha and the news was obviously horrible. Everyone watched as Tosh's face paled, she began to tremble and she began to cry.

"Turn on the T.V." she managed to choke out.

Jack couldn't move. It felt like a shadow had passed over him. Owen grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

A middle aged man's voice sounded on the screen, which was showing what looked like live video of a crashed plane, burning up.

"This is John Finkle. For those of you who may just be tuning in, Flight 1171, leaving Cardiff airport at 11 a.m. on its way to London this morning has just crashed. All 126 passengers are presumed dead."

The scream that escaped Jack was earth shattering. Of all the things the team had seen and experienced, they had never heard a sound so painful. Jack collapsed to his knees on the boardroom floor.

Tosh pulled herself together and called Martha and Mickey. Jack needed them and they had another unforeseen problem. As the team finally calmed Jack down, he insisted that he wanted to be alone and headed up to his office. Before this, Gwen had the foresight to remove his webley.

As he sat at his desk Jack started to cry. "I knew you would leave me, but not this soon, not this way. Oh Ianto, you promised to come back. I'm alway left alone, so alone." Jack sobbed brokenly into his hands.

He reached into his desk drawer and removed his tin box. As he opened it, his mouth dropped in amazement. On top was a picture he didn't recognize. It was of Ianto holding a little boy. Turning over the picture, he read the note on the back.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

"A precious reminder of our everlasting love that will bond us together forever"

Jack Steven Harkness, age 2

Son of Capt. Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

The End

E/N: Did anyone guess before now that Steven was Jack and Ianto's son? Ianto and Steven were never sexually involved, Ianto only kissed his forehead. There are a lot of things I left open for a sequel. If everyone thinks I should write one, please review.


End file.
